


Shield and consequences

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Consequences [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consequences, God!Tony, Irish Steve Rogers, Like his father, Not Avengers (movie) compliant, SHIELD, Steve is still adapting to the future, Tony is a little piece of shit, christian Steve Rogers, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Steve Rogers is slowly adapting to the future, but he is improving. He still goes to church though. Is during one of his visits he meets a god, although he thinks he is something entirely different.





	Shield and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! I know I haven't write anything in a long time but real life got in the way (also I've been working on original content but I will tell you about it some other day). Hope this is the first of many. Enjoy!

Steve is in bed, he moves and moves and tosses around but as usual he just cannot fall asleep. It’s been three months since SHIELD rescued him from the ice, and he still has to get a full night of rest. Most part of the time he sleeps four hours, five top. Guilt, fear and grief are but a few of the things than prevent any opportunity to truly relax. He can fully function anyway; so he avoids mentioning it to the Doctors that check on him twice a week.

Wondering why he even bothers when, he fully knows how the night is going to develop; Steve stands up, get dress and flees for the gym. Two hours later he is not even sweating and his frustration levels are above the charts. He decides to stop punching bags and go for a run. While he is heading out, he hears two young agents talking. One is telling the other about some kind of magical being/pagan god whom can make all your wishes come true. Steve can’t help but laugh. He is amaze; after so many decades people haven’t learned yet. The only way to get what you want is through hard work and constancy. Short cuts will only backfire, always, (not to mention is plain wrong). He forgets the conversation and keeps running.

Months pass and Steve’s life has improved. His sleep pattern is still a mess and has to run miles and miles to find some peace. But he has made new friends and working for SHIELD gives him a sense of purpose. Yet he doesn’t feel quite content. A part of him is fixed dealing with grief. Is during one of his traditional ten miles run before sleep; when he learns of an urban legend about a mafia boss who died and came back to live and now can tell you when you are going to die. Steve shakes his head in disbelieve. The amount of imagination in this century is amazing. He ignores it and keeps running.

A year pass, Steve has enrolled on some college courses and paints again. He even has a Deviant Art account under the pen name of “Captain Watercolor”. His friendships are blossoming; he is also thinking to start dating (one of these days). He has climb ranks in SHIELD and is well-known and respected. He still can’t sleep. Now he runs in the gym. He likes that he can program the running machines (“treadmills”), so he has to work for it. He has resigned for grief to never abandon him. On a sleepless Halloween night; one of the junior agents tells the tale about a wizard who can travel through time and help you to fix all your mistakes from your past. Steve stops running and listens.

***

More time pass, now Steve goes to church again. Sometimes he gets lucky and can kindly thrust some of his friends to go with him. He prays a lot these days, he prays for strength and solidarity. But mostly he prays for an answer, some kind of guidance about why he is here. Is in one of those trips when; he meets a peculiar priest with green eyes and a black goat tee.

‘Lost son?’ He asks sitting beside him in the wooden bench.

‘Yes, father.’ He answers ‘Every day is harder for me to find a reason to be here.’

‘I think this should be a moment to celebrate your faith, if you are suffering you shouldn’t force yourself to be here.’

‘I didn’t mean here, here, like here in the church. I meant here like here in this world.’ Steve wonders why he has said the word “here” so many times and why he has to move his hands so much.

‘That’s harder to deal with it.’ Dryly comments his companion.

‘I know, I’ve been praying for an answer but so far it’s been radio silence for me.’

‘And what if is there is no answer? What if there is no reason but sheer luck?’

Steve takes a step back.

‘Are you trying to use reverse logic with me? To force me to fight your lack of faith?’

‘Faith is believing without seeing, you know? One cannot have faith when one has seen.’

Steve’s eyes are wide open; it takes him a few moments to ask.

‘Seen what?’

The priest puts on sunglasses although they are inside the church and it’s a cloudy day.

‘What have you seen?’ Steve asks again.

‘Wadda you think?’ The man asks back using the glasses for a dramatic effect. ‘I’ve seen the world and I’ve seen you. And unfortunately for you; the reason for the radio silence is that you will not like the answer to your prayers.’

Steve stands up, he wants to scream, but he knows you cannot scream in a church and you cannot scream to a priest. Yet he has to do something. The priest has the solution though.

‘Let’s go outside, so we can talk more freely.’ He suggests and Steve follows.

***

‘What do you mean I wouldn’t like the answer?!’ He demands once they are far enough ‘What do you know?’

‘I know gods don’t play cards or billiard.’ The man smiles, clouds gone leaving nothing but a bright spring morning.

‘Please, father, no more metaphors. I need to know.’ Steve feels like he is about to jump out of his skin.

‘Call me Tony.’

‘Eh?’ Steve is lost with the sudden change of conversation.

‘Call me Tony.’ He repeats. ‘I’m not a real priest; although I thought about it a couple of times. That would have pissed off my family you know?’

Tony changes his clothes for a black suit with a chrism red shirt and Oxford shoes, no tie.

‘Wha-How-Who are you?’ Finally, Steve settles for the most important question.

‘I’m a man of deals. And I want to make a deal with you.’

The soldier retreats fast doing the signal of the holy cross.

‘Oh, no. Nonononononono, I know who you are.’

‘You do?’ Tony raises an eyebrow.

‘Yes, you are the _Devil_.’ Steve whispers the last word like afraid of creating panic among the pedestrian. Tony can’t help it and laughs.

‘I knew this would happen but is way more fun in person.’

‘Shut up Devil, I know what you are trying. You want to trick me, you want to take me away from the right path and relinquish my soul to you. Well, I have bad news for you; my soul is not mine to bargain with.’

‘It’s not?’ Tony is still smirking, enjoying the distress in Steve’s voice.

‘No, my soul belongs to god so go away and find other idiot to trick.’

‘Is that your final decision?’

‘Yes, nothing you can say will change my mind.’

‘What about: “Bucky is alive”?’

Steve gasps so hard he coughs.

‘Bu-Bucky?’

‘Ye-yes.’ Tony mocks him.

‘No, nonono and no. I don’t believe you. You are the Lord of Lies.’

‘Actually, the Lord of Lies is my father. I just take care of the consequences.’ Tony shrugs.

‘I don’t care, you are not to trust and I’m done listening to you.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘YES!’

‘Ok. Let’s see if you can live with the consequences of your decision.’

‘What?’

‘I mean, if by any chance turns out I’m telling the truth; you would be abandoning your best friend, _again_. You sure you can live with that over your conscience?’

Tony got closer to him, pinning him against a wall, whispering in his ear.

‘Are you sure that what won’t let you sleep during the night is not your conscience? Because you know you did something wrong? Because you know you should have listened to your guts and keep looking for him?’

Steve lips wobble, tears forming in his eyes. He can't-wont to think; he doesn’t want to give in his lies, but his mind keeps asking _“What if?”_ Gathering all his strength, he pushes the man away and runs. He cannot forget the conversation and keeps running.

***

Tony laughs, he knew that pressuring the man like that was a bad idea but he had to indulge. A little mischief from time to time keeps the spirit young and all of that. Besides, he knows he will come around eventually. He only needs to call Natasha and it’s done. I mean, what are friends for if not to ensure a lifetime of enslavement to a god from another realm?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I enjoy very much playing with Steve and making his life miserable. And don't worry, if everything goes according to plan there are still consequences coming. Kudos and comments make my day! Bye


End file.
